


Bad Things

by vernie_klein



Series: Like the Heart Goes [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But for this it is my own personal Canon, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Graphic-ish Torture, M/M, May or may not be along the lines of the show, Mentions of past prostitution, Religious Discussion, Sixteenth in the Series, some Canon Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Part Sixteen in the Series</i>
</p>
<p>Castiel gets expelled from his vessel. What will Sam and Dean make of the situation?</p>
<p>
  <i>This is the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. Not the story we've seen played out on our television screens a million times, but the story of what happened to get them to where they are today. The story of two brother's souls, so tightly woven together, that neither can be whole.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Jace Everett song. Most of you may know it as the theme song to _True Blood_. The song was written by Jace Everett in 2004 or 2005. Took a long time to become a hit, huh?
> 
> I am posting this as a Thank you to Supernatural. Today, 13 September 2015, marks the 10 year anniversary of the airing of the Pilot episode of my favourite show to ever air. Here's to a bunch more!
> 
> This work was not beta'd. Any mistakes inside are mine. I didn't do a second pass through, so it may suck for all I know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bad Things  
s04e20  
The Rapture

 

Dean cast his line into the cool, still water. The plastic of his chair creaked under his ass as the sun warmed his freckled skin. Dean smiled as the cool breeze tickled his eyes. He wished Sam was here to enjoy the downtime at the lake. Dean wondered where his brother was, It wasn’t like him to just-

A shadow loomed over Dean’s body, blocking out the Sun. Dean didn’t feel threatened so he kept his eyes shut. “Dean.” The voice stated very matter of fact. Dean ignored Castiel. He didn’t want the Angel ruining his peaceful mood. All the Angels seemed to do was ruin his mood lately.

“Dean.”

“What, Castiel?” Dean opened one eye and stared down the Angel. He knew he looked menacing with his arms crossed and a scowl pasted on his face. He had to give Castiel credit. The man- well… Angel, didn’t squirm or flinch under pressure or intimidation.

“I am-” Castiel started before he dropped his eyes to intently study the wooden pier. He must have found the courage he was looking for as he raised his eyes to stare directly at Dean. Dean swore in moments like these, Castiel was peering directly at his soul judging him. There was another minute of intense staring before Castiel finally spoke again. 

“Dean. There is trouble. I need you to meet me at this-” Castiel handed Dean a folded index card. “address. Bring Sam.”

“Sam’s not here, Cas. I’m sure that you can see that.” Dean waved his arms around at the secluded lake. “Pretty sure it’s just you and me for _miles_.”

“Dean. Did it ever occur to you that you are dreaming? That this is where you go when you sleep?” Castiel snapped his fingers and a second lawn chair appeared. Dean marvelled at the simple construction. Out of all of the chairs the Angel could have chosen, he picked one _exactly_ like Dean’s. Castiel gracefully _plopped_ into the chair and sighed.

Dean glanced around at the scenery. He tipped his head and ran a hand toward the back of his shirt and down to his waist band.

“No gun, Dean.” Castiel stated the _now_ obvious. “You feel safe- protected. This is your world. Your own mind where _nothing_ should be able to hurt you.”

“Are you really here, Cas?” Dean turned and looked the Angel in the eyes.

Castiel’s mouth upturned into a slight smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Wake up, Dean. And start carrying a gun.”

Dean sat up with a start and gulped huge breaths as he attempted to slow his heartbeat. Sam rolled over next to him and latched his body to Dean’s legs and chest. He layed back down momentarily to gather his thoughts. Dean turned to his side to face Sam. It was still hard days later. Dean knew now that Zachariah made good on his word that Sam wouldn’t remember anything that happened at Sandover. Dean had grilled him every day for the past week. All Sam knew was that Dean caught whiff of a Hunt in Ohio- true; the boys drove two days to get there- true; they stayed at the local motel, _Sleepy Tyme_ \- not true. Sam also said that it took two days to dispatch the ghost of PT Sandover- partially true. Dean found out from Castiel that they had been living the lives of Dean Smith and Sam Wesson for about two weeks before they even _knew_ they were dealing with a ghost. 

It pissed Dean off to no end. Not because he had been given the chance to have a real family- only to be snatched away from him; but because for two weeks he had been totally oblivious to Sam. He knew that barring an amnesic event, he could _never_ forget his brother. Sam was his _life_ , his everything. Dean knew that Sam was the only thing that made him feel human. The only thing worth living for. Dean had made Sam _Stone One_ and built from that. That the Angels had tried to take that away from him? That pissed him off more than anything.

Dean flexed his fist and the paper he had forgotten about crinkled. He fought Sam’s octopus self briefly and pulled the folded note card out of his clenched fist. There was an address for a warehouse in town written in Castiel’s neat printing. Dean mentally calculated how long it had been since Castiel had told him to wake up. He figured it had been at least twenty-five minutes from the time he had woken in a panic to that very moment. It was twenty-five minutes too long. Dean pushed Sam’s arm off his lap and tangled his fingers in Sam’s long hair. He pulled lightly, his fingers wrapping the small curls at the ends.

“Sammy… Time to wakey, wakey. We gotta job to do.” Dean called in a sing-song voice.

“Don’ wanna.” Sam moaned. He tried to roll away from Dean. Dean just tightened his fingers in Sam’s shaggy mane. “De….”

“Sammy, baby.” Dean winced at the moniker. “We gotta get up. Cas is in trouble.”

“Huh? What?” Sam bolted upright, barely allowing Dean the time to untangle his fingers. One good thing about Sam was that he really was a light sleeper. He liked to hem and haw to get up, but Dean knew that when lives were on the line, Sam was up in seconds. 

“Castiel. The Angel. You know, looks like a _Holy Tax Accountant_?” Dean rolled his eyes and pushed Sam’s shoulder. He wavered lightly to one side and then flopped back down on his lap.

“The one that is in love with you?” Sam wrinkled his nose then smiled.

Dean sputtered and turned red. He glanced down at the comforter pooled around Sam’s waist. “He’s not- It’s not like-”

“Whatever, Jerk.” Sam pushed Dean until he fell over.

“Bitch.” Dean huffed under his breath.

Sam chuckled as he stood and made his way to the bathroom. “Gimme five.”

Dean rolled his eyes and got out of the bed to get dressed.

**xxx**

Sam stepped from the Impala onto a broken asphalt lot. The warehouse had been easy to find. It was just two miles from their motel in a derelict- _go figure_ , part of town. Sam glanced up at the multi-storied building. The majority of the windows were broken or boarded up. The parking lot had been overrun with brambles and vines. It looked like something out of one of those _horror_ movies that Jess used to watch. Sam rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t Demons go for nice, manicured areas? Places where he didn’t have to worry about getting Tetanus. Of course, that was just a pipe-dream… But, he could dream- right?

Sam turned to look at his brother. Dean looked like a swing that was wound too tight. Sam remembered what happened when he was six and he egged Dean on to wind the swing he was on so tight the metal dug into his back. When Dean let go, Sam went flying. He flew around in circles until the swing released him into the wild- five feet up into the air. He landed on his side and cracked three ribs. There had been hell to pay for that incident. Sam had been in Kindergarten and had to miss the last two weeks of school. John hadn’t wanted CPS to be called. Dean had his hide tanned for hurting him. Sam had spent three weeks in bed thinking about the incident. It had been both the most exhilarating moment and the most terrifying. 

Dean looked like he was going to throw up everywhere. Though… in his defence, Sam would be the only one who could tell. Dean was _that_ put together. Sam tapped his forearm twice- the universal sign to cover his back, and pulled out his gun. Him and Dean had come up with their own code. Not even John had known the signals the two used with each other. It kept them one step ahead of the game. He moved toward the rusted iron door and winced when it squealed and whined as it opened. He flicked three fingers at Dean and touched his forehead once- room was clear. They methodically made their way toward the middle of the warehouse. Sam opened the door and was pushed aside as Dean bolted into the room.

“Cas!” Dean yelled as he rushed into the room. Sam looked ahead and saw Castiel tied to a chair in the middle of the space, Dean crouched down and whispering in his ear. He watched as his brother pulled his face back and scrunched his nose. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

“Dean? Castiel?” Sam walked calmly to his brother and his Angel. His eyes constantly roamed, scouting for danger. 

“Not Cas as such.” Dean stood. He moved behind the chair and cut the ropes holding the Angel down. Sam looked to his older brother and cocked his head in confusion. “Sam… Meet James Novak. Jimmy for short.”

Sam narrowed his eyes and glanced at the man. It finally dawned in him. This was not Castiel, the Angel; but it _was_ his vessel. The man from Pontiac, Illinois that Dean had spoken of a few times. If Sam remembered correctly, Jimmy had a wife and a young daughter. She would have been around eight or nine, he thought. Sam watched in, one eye on his brother- who, for all intents and purposes was ignoring the fact that this was a dangerous situation. And with good reason.

Three Demons slipped from the shadows. They advanced on the Winchesters and Jimmy with sure steps. “Ah. Only three?” Dean leered. Just as the final word came out, six more Demons emerged from the shadows. They surrounded the boys and Jimmy. Sam watched as Dean pulled his bowie from his boot. He knew that Dean was only trying to keep the Demons away from Castiel’s vessel. Sam drew out Ruby’s knife and began to fight the Demons that attacked. He knifed two of the pathetic bastards and watched on as the remainder smoked out for some mysterious reason. Panting from exertion, he made his way to his brother and Jimmy. He stopped however, when it appeared that he had walked in on a very private- very intimate moment. 

Dean’s hands ran over almost every inch of Jimmy’s body. He paused as he touched Jimmy’s ass and stomach. Dean leaned forward and Sam caught Jimmy blushing as whatever Dean said to the older man struck a cord. Sam watched as Dean placed two chaste kisses on Jimmy’s neck. One on his jaw and another on the sensitive skin under his ear. Jimmy’s smiled and wrapped his arm around Dean. 

Sam couldn’t believe his brother. Dean had the ability to charm damn near anyone. All he had to do was smile, say the words that they wanted to hear, and even a straight guy like Jimmy was putty in his hands. Sam turned around and bent over to make some noise. He pushed over a pile of metal and winced at the clank the metal made when it hit the oil stained concrete floor. He glanced at the two men on the other side of the room and saw that they had indeed jumped apart at the noise. Sam cleared his throat and schooled his face to look sheepishly embarrassed as he turned around. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Oops?” Sam shrugged his shoulders.

“Let’s go.” Dean started and grabbed Jimmy’s hand. “Jimmy agreed to go with us until we find out where Cas is. He couldn’t have gone far.”

“No, He couldn’t have.” Jimmy finally spoke. Sam marvelled at the fact that he sounded _nothing_ like Castiel. His voice was higher and didn’t carry the command that the Angel’s did. “Castiel is one of those Angels that _has_ to follow bloodlines. He said it was similar to the Archangels structure.”

“Is _he_ an Archangel?” Sam interrupted, always wanting to learn. “I know some religions believe that a- Cassiel- is an Archangel. But I assumed that there were just the ‘Big Four’- Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel.”

“Those are the main four, but, there have been more. Most early religions stated that there were at least seven. The four were the first created by their Father. Michael- the Sword. Raphael- the Enforcer. Gabriel- the Messenger. Lucifer- the Morning Star. They were all God’s best and brightest. Lucifer was his shining creation. The youngest of the four and most cherished.” Jimmy smiled. “The Archangels were exalted _and_ reviled by lower Angels. Cassiel was- is considered an Archangel by many scholars. Where the argument lies is whether _Castiel_ is really Cassiel. He seems to think he is not, but a lot of the _lore_ points to the fact that he is. Cassiel is the Watcher- the one meant to bear witness. Take for example his choice in vessel. He cannot choose just anyone as most Angels can. He is limited in that there are three bloodlines in existence that can house him. Lucifer has two- same as Michael. Both have one that is the _true line_. Raphael has five in existence right now, the most of any. Gabriel has none, so it is a good thing he is in his _one true vessel_ and doesn’t plan to leave. But, according to Castiel- his vessel’s soul left four or five hundred years ago.

“So…” Sam started as they began the walk to the Impala. “An Archangel has only one true vessel?” 

“In a line, yes. Bloodlines are important to Angels. Take Cain and Abel for example. They were Lucifer and Michael’s true vessels, respectively. Other children in the line could have worked in a pinch, but they never would have felt as comfortable. I am Castiel’s true vessel. He will _always_ feel most comfortable here.”

“But what’s it feel like for you?” Dean asked as he opened the back door behind the driver’s seat for Jimmy.

“Like being strapped to a comet, and you’re flying too close to the Sun. Castiel told me I could go to sleep, but I stayed awake most of the time. There was always something about you that I wanted to know more about.” Jimmy closed the door behind himself and scooted toward the middle of the bench. Sam buckled his seatbelt and waited to speak until _after_ Dean had backed them up and got on the road.

“So, how much did Castiel share with you?” Sam smirked as Dean tightened his grip around the steering wheel.

“Sam. I am a pious man. I remain faithful to my-”

Dean cleared his throat and sighed. “Man… I could go for a beer right now.”

Sam rolled his eyes as they pulled into the motel parking lot. He looked up as the car stopped in front of their room. “Umm… Dean?”

“What, Sam?” Dean asked with a gruff voice as he opened Jimmy’s door for him.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the gesture. Dean never opened the door for _anyone_. “We have- uh… Only one bed…” Sam ducked his head.

“Oh! That explains- that’s okay.” Jimmy blushed. “I can get another-”

“No, you won’t.” Dean replied as he made a loose fist around Jimmy’s arm. “You are staying in here. Not in a room by yourself. Sam will deal.” Dean looked Sam dead in the eyes. “Won’t you?”

“We can come to some form of arrangement. Or, I can see if there is a two queen room. I’m sure that Jimmy doesn’t want your cold ass fuckin’ feet on his calves all night long.” Sam rolled his eyes and flashed _Bitchface Number six_ \- the one that made him look more resigned than mad.

Dean opened the door and sighed. “Ah… Home Sweet _Mother-fuckin’_ Home. Cas woke me halfway through my four hours. It’s what? 6AM? We should crash for a few. Jimmy, you haven’t slept in what? Months?” Jimmy nodded. “So, that settles it. Dibs on first shower.”

Dean began stripping on his way to the bathroom, a line of dirty clothes in his wake. He stepped out of his boxers as he walked into the bathroom, giving both Sam _and_ Jimmy a bird’s eye view of his ass and balls. Sam chuckled under his breath at Jimmy’s sharp intake. He began to pick up the random bits of clothing lying around. Sam threw them in the dirty clothes duffel and pulled Dean’s duffel from under the table.

“Let’s find you something to wear. You’re closer to Dean’s size than mine, so it will have to be _his_ clothes.”

Jimmy nodded. “That works. Can I take next shower?”

Sam smiled. “Sure.” He pulled out a pair of wash-worn grey sweatpants and a non-holey Pink Floyd tee. “Socks?”

“Not tonight, but I would prefer some for my run in the- well, when we wake up.”

“Cool. I’ll run with you in the morning. Well, it’ll probably be noontime, but we’ll go running. Then we need to figure out a plan. I slept six hours last night, so I’m good to go.”

Jimmy sat down on the bed. “Sam… Can I ask you a question?”

Sam sat down next to the older man and handed him the stack of clothes. He turned slightly toward Jimmy and raised an eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“What’s the deal with Dean?” Jimmy stuttered out and looked at his hands. “I mean- it’s obvious you two- and what with the- and-”

Sam laid a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. “Are you asking if we’re together?”

Jimmy nodded and released a shaky breath. Sam smiled. “It’s complicated.” He looked toward the open bathroom door. The water was still running and Dean was singing Bon Jovi at the top of his lungs. “We’ve lived our whole lives in each other’s pockets. Dean has always been more to me than just my brother. He’s been my father, my mother, my teacher, and my confidant. We have skated _that_ line since I hit puberty. I love him more than anything and nothing can come before him. That being said, it _hurts_ to see him whore himself out. Since Castiel raised him from Hell, he hasn’t been his usual self. Well, at least in that regard. But, I see the way his looks at Castiel- you. There is a hunger in his eyes I see with no one else.”

“I know that Castiel is in love with him.” Jimmy began slowly. “He has shown me in his consciousness. I gave him permission. I know I am probably still legally married to Amelia, and it would be adultery, but I don’t believe that God would see it that way. Your brother is _the_ Righteous Man. He is akin to Jesus. Well- he’s not God on Earth, but his deeds, his works- will be known for Millennia to come.”

“Don’t tell him that.” Sam scoffed. “How do you feel about him?”

“It’s confusing, you know? I don’t know how much is mine and how much is Castiel’s thought. I have never been attracted to another man- yet _your brother_...” Jimmy ducked his head as a light pinking covered his entire face and neck. “He’s just-”

“He has that effect on people.” Sam chuckled dryly. “I love him. People say he loves me that way.”

“I wouldn’t-” Jimmy began.

“People _are_ capable of loving more than one person at a time you know…” Sam smiled, his eyes crinkling. “That’s Dean. I know he loves me… And I know he loves Castiel. He used to love Greg- well, actually… I think he still loves Greg. In a weird way though. Greg loves him. Very deeply. He understands the level of love he feels for Dean will never be returned. But he loves anyway. They talk frequently. It’s enough for him. I feel for Greg though. I can hear the strain in his voice when we talk. I think it’s just like that with Dean.

“He’s like that comet. You can’t help but be attracted to his beauty- no matter _how_ much it destroys. That’s just Dean. You either learn to live with being burned alive, or you leave the Solar System. Those women he has one night stands with? -And it’s just women. They can’t even _begin_ to fathom the depth that is my brother. The men in his life? They tend to stay. I thought that he had only been with Greg a few days. Turns out, him and Greg _lived together_ for almost a year. Not under duress, or because Dean needed a place to heal, or to crash. He intentionally moved in with this guy. Into his life… into his _bed_. I think he would have stayed too, except that Dad- John, came and yanked him away. I was gone at school. Had probably been gone for a few months when Dean met Greg. I think he was missing me.

“He called a lot in the beginning. I knew he was down South, away from John for the first time. He said he didn’t want to stop Hunting. He was born for it. He just needed something- _someone_. It couldn’t be me-”

“It’s not your fault, you know.” Dean stepped into the room, towel slung low on his hips. “That I was with Greg. You leavin’ didn’t drive me into his arms.”

Sam bit into his bottom lip and tears welled in his eyes. “I have _never_ stopped lovin’ you, Sam. You and I? We share a love so _deep_ , so _complete_ , that no one could ever come between. Greg made me happy, but he wasn’t a substitution or replacement for you, Sam. _Never_.”

Dean sauntered up to Sam and straddled his legs. He lowered himself slowly onto his lap. “No one could ever replace you.”

Dean placed his hands on Sam’s shoulders and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. “I love you, Sam. I know I don’t say it enough- if ever. But don’t you doubt it for _one fucking second_. You hear?”

Sam nodded as Dean got off his lap. “And you.” Dean turned toward Jimmy and glared. “I don’t know how much you know, but I _need_ my Angel back.”

Jimmy nodded and stood up. “I understand, Dean. It’s strange to not have him here. I’m going to take a shower now. I assume you left _some_ hot water?”

Dean nodded and padded over to his bag. He started digging through the duffel. Sam glanced toward the bathroom door. The silence was deafening as he waited for the water to start. Finally, he heard Jimmy start the water and step into the shower.

“Dean?” Sam whispered. Dean stood and walked over to the bed. He set his boxer briefs and faded Zeppelin tee on the edge and pulled his towel off. Dean stood in front of Sam in all his naked glory. Sam wanted so badly to touch Dean’s rapidly hardening length. His eyes went wide as saucers as Dean’s erection pointed straight up toward his navel, the closed ring of his reverse PA glinting in the motel lamplight. 

“Dean.” Sam whispered again, this time no longer a question.

“Sam. If I let it happen in the day…” Dean sighed.

Sam placed his hands on Dean’s thighs and huffed a hot breath across his cock. “Who’s it hurt, Dean? Dad’s dead…. Cas knows… Bobby won’t care… It’s you, and me-”

“Sammy.” Dean placed his hands on Sam’s head and wound his fingers through the sweaty, silky strands. “We can’t. God- I _want_ to, but not right now. It’s not the right time.”

“But… You’ll let Jimmy _fuck_ you if he wants, right?” Sam pushed away from Dean. “Is that it? Whore yourself around to everybody _but_ me? It’s how it’s always been, Dean!”

Sam jumped up and began to pace. “Put some fuckin’ clothes on. I can’t _stand_ to see you flaunt something I. Can’t. HAVE!” Sam yelled the last few words. “Fuck you. Just- Fuck you!”

Sam grabbed his laptop bag from the dinette table and pulled open the door. “Don’t wait up.” Sam slammed the door behind him and walked out into the overcast day.

**(I wanna do) Bad Things~ with you**

Dean slumped onto the bed, naked. He huffed and threw his clothes next to him. Dean flopped back on the bed, arms akimbo. The shower shut off and he heard the rustling of the bathroom doorknob, but he didn’t care. Dean closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. It was exactly like him to push Sam away. He knew too, knew he was pushing his brother into the arms of that _bitch_ , Ruby. Dean couldn’t care at that moment. He needed to take care of Castiel’s vessel. Cas would want it back. There had to be a reason that he was not longer there. If Jimmy was Castiel’s one true vessel….

“Umm…” Jimmy began. Dean could hear the hitch in his voice at seeing Dean in all his glory with a semi going on. Dean covered his face with his left arm. Maybe if he couldn’t _see_ Jimmy, he would just go away. Not the case. “Dean… I am just as manly as the next man. Heck, I even change in the locker room at the Health Club and not in a booth, but I have to say that your erection is making me uncomfortable.”

“My cock.”

“Excuse me?” Jimmy stuttered, his voice raising an octave.

“My cock. You’re saying my _cock_ is making you uncomfortable.” Dean uncovered his face and opened his right eye, staring intently at Jimmy as he blushed and fidgeted under the scrutiny. “You have a cock as well, you know.”

Jimmy cleared his throat. “I have a penis, yes. Of course, I do. It’s just-”

“That mine is hard. Hard enough to pound nails in that ass of yours, _Jimmy_.”

Jimmy paled as Dean smirked. “But… I’m not that kinda guy. I like to _catch_ so to speak. Never been much of a giver when it comes to dudes. Tell me, Jimmy…”

Dean brought his right hand down and made a loose fist around his rock hard erection. He lazily ran his fist up and down it’s length, twisting at the underside of the head. Dean watched Jimmy’s face intently. He took in the look of hunger, of lust. There was an underlying hint of disgust- and then guilt at that disgust, but it took a back seat to the _want_ in Jimmy’s face. Dean knew he had to do something about it. Jimmy may not be his Angel, but there was more to Dean’s attraction to Castiel then just his _Angel of the Lord-ness_.

He let go of his weeping erection and jumped off the bed. He covered the distance between the bed and Jimmy in two steps. Dean reached up and ran a finger down the length of Jimmy’s chest. He snaked his fingers under the hem of the older man’s borrowed tee. Dean teased the soft flesh at Jimmy’s hip. Jimmy sucked in a breath as Dean pulled their bodies flush. He leaned forward and nosed the soft skin of Jimmy’s jaw.

“You smell different. But it’s good.” Dean breathed deep, inhaling the scent of ink and paper, of apples and of the sweat slick sheen of desire. Gone was the lightening ozone smell, the myrrh, and earth that was Castiel. Dean had thought at first that all Angels smelled the same. Zachariah smelled like rot and sunflowers. He had a faint smell of ozone, so faint you almost couldn’t pick it up. Uriel had smelled strongly of ozone, so strong that it almost overpowered the smell of fire that Dean picked up. He knew the Archangels wings smelled different depending on what they were manifest. Castiel had said that Gabriel’s smelled of gold and chocolate, Raphael’s were lightening manifest- he only smelled of ozone, the wing smell absolutely overpowering anything else. Michael smelled of rain and gunpowder. Dean wondered about the gunpowder smell, but Castiel said that was what it was. Lucifer smelled of wet- of decay and rot. Castiel said that before Lucifer was cast out, his wings shone with the brightness of a million Suns. They smelled of Light, of Holiness. 

Dean appreciated Jimmy’s smell. It reminded him of Sam. Jimmy was a tax accountant and spent all of his time around paper and copier ink. He didn’t have that old paper smell that seemed to follow his brother around, but it was still pleasant. Dean licked a stripe from Jimmy’s adam’s apple to the soft skin behind his ear. He nuzzled the older man’s earlobe and gripped his hips tighter as Jimmy whimpered from the contact. Dean pressed his hips into Jimmy’s and rubbed his naked cock on Jimmy’s rapidly hardening, covered one.

“See…” Dean whispered as he nibbled on Jimmy’s left ear. 

“Feels good, don’t it? It’s not all chemicals. It’s. About. Attraction.” Dean growled as he thrust up into Jimmy’s thigh. Jimmy cried out as he grabbed Dean’s hips and came. Dean felt the spreading wetness on the worn cotton. He dropped his right hand from Jimmy’s hip and grasped his cock. He swiftly stripped his flesh, twisting at the head. Dean pulled three times before heavy, thick ropes of white come shot from his cock. It coated Dean’s hand and splattered the shirt Jimmy was wearing- a few drops hitting the material by his neck. Dean shuddered as he rode out his high, his skin over sensitive. 

“Wow.” Dean whispered, not wanting to break the mood. “How was _that_ for your first sexual experience with a guy?”

Jimmy shook his head lightly and chuckled. “I’m wet. I need another shower.”

Dean smiled and wiped his hand on the sweatpants Jimmy was wearing. “Yeah… I guess I could use another shower too. Would you want to take one together?”

Dean blushed as Jimmy nodded. He glanced toward the door and wondered if Sam would be back. In a moment of selfishness- which Dean _never_ allowed, he decided he didn’t care. He didn’t care if the door was unlocked. He did untangle himself from Jimmy long enough to make sure that the salt lines and devils trap were intact. He padded across the room and pushed Jimmy backwards onto the bed. Dean growled possessively and pounced on the surprised man. Jimmy gasped and grabbed at Dean’s ass as he pushed up into the contact. Dean pulled on the waistband of his sweats, trying to get Jimmy to lift his hips just enough for Dean to slide the soft cotton over his rapidly filling cock.

“Look at that.” Dean marvelled as he leaned down to get a better look. He ghosted his hot breath across Jimmy’s erection and smiled at the sight. Jimmy was long and thick. Not quite as big as Dean, but he was _substantially_ thicker. Jimmy was uncut, his foreskin still mostly covering the head. Dean’s mouth watered at the sight. He couldn’t wait to taste that little flap of skin. Sam wasn’t cut either. Dean thought it wasn’t fair that he had been circumcised but Sam’s hadn’t. John had said his mother had a change of heart after Dean had his done. 

Dean leaned in further and planted open mouthed kisses to the insides of Jimmy’s thighs. The things he wanted to do to this man. Jimmy squirmed below him as he lathed attention on the smooth expanse of skin under his tongue. Dean steered clear of Jimmy’s cock and balls, choosing instead to nip at the soft flesh where his leg met his groin. Dean sunk his teeth into the meaty flesh and soothed the bite with his tongue. He sucked a deep purple bruise on Jimmy’s taint, causing the dark haired man to leak rivers of pre-come from his angry, red cock.

“Please…. Dean…” Jimmy pleaded, his voice broken with want and lust. “I can’t- I’m gonna-”

Dean took Jimmy’s hands on his head scrambling for purchase as a sign he was close. He lifted his head, placed his hands on either side of Jimmy’s hip bones, and swallowed him down to the root in one fluid movement. Dean breathed deeply through his nose and relaxed his throat as Jimmy tested his gag reflex. He pushed his hands down harder when Jimmy bucked at the sensation of Dean humming around his swollen cock. Dean ran his tongue around the thick vein and pulled back just slightly before swallowing. Spit and precome dribbled from Dean’s mouth, soaking Jimmy’s lightly trimmed thatch of curls. It seemed like Castiel had wanted to stay well groomed. The thought made Dean bob up and down vigorously on Jimmy’s cock. He let every drop of precome rest on his tongue. Dean enjoyed Jimmy’s flavour. It was salty with a hint of sweet, a mild taste compared to most.

Jimmy’s hands tightened in Dean’s short hair. “Dean…. gonna-”

Dean hummed and rolled Jimmy’s balls in his left hand. He quickly swallowed Jimmy to the root and came untouched as hot ribbons of come coated his tongue and the back of his throat. Jimmy screamed as his back arched, then relaxed. Dean sucked the remaining come and spit off Jimmy’s cock and popped it out of his mouth.

“Ah… that….” Jimmy sighed, “I’ve never-”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never had a blowjob, Ca- Jimmy?” _Shit_. He almost ruined the moment. _Almost_. If Jimmy noticed, he chose to ignore the slight.

Jimmy shook his head and blushed. “Amelia and I were each other’s firsts. She is very traditional. I have never brought her to completion with my mouth or hands either.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s cool. Glad I could be of service.” Dean’s voice was rough. Like gargled nails and broken glass rough. He wished he had a glass of water- or a beer. Dean was roused out of his musings by a hand on his cock, a finger toying with his ring.

“You- You’ve-” Jimmy sat back stunned.

“What can I say, I love sucking cock.” Dean smirked. “Really. It’s cool.”

Dean stood and padded to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth to clean the both of them off. He quickly cleaned the come from Jimmy’s leg. Dean pitched the dirty cloth onto the floor and gestured to the pillows. “The bed is big enough for the two of us, and if Sammy comes back, he’ll crawl in too. Take your shirt off and come lay with me, Jimmy.”

Jimmy nodded and stripped his soiled shirt over his head. He threw it on top of the washcloth and crawled into the turned down bed, snuggling deep into Dean’s side.

**xxx**

Castiel cried out in pain. Every fiber ripped apart before being allowed to come back together. They called it re-programming. They said he was too close to the Humans in his charge. Too emotional. That he _loved_ Dean too much. Dean and Sam were just a means to an end. Castiel would do well to remember his place as the Watcher. 

He screamed again as molecule after molecule was pulled from his body and rearranged. They asked him time and time again if he had received penance. Castiel screamed that he could never betray those in his charge. That the Angel’s would need to destroy him before he would betray Dean Winchester. Feather by feather, his physical wings were pulled. Castiel could feel on the Celestial plane as his wing energy was torn from his Grace. 

Castiel was pulled into pieces and allowed to coalesce time and time again. His being couldn’t handle anymore and Castiel cried that he would forsake the Winchesters. That he would give up his quest for _Humanity_ and _Free Will_ and toe the _Company Line_. The torture stopped immediately. Castiel was brought to the Celestial Healing Pools and allowed to respite and receive Revelation. Now, he knew what Judas felt as he received his thirty pieces of silver.

_Castiel… You will return to the Winchesters. You will not be allowed to take your one true vessel. You know what that means, Castiel?_ Castiel nodded humbly. _You may go forth._

Castiel stood stock still, his body hardened by his time in Heaven. He steeled his eyes, lifted his chin and flew away.

**(I wanna do) Bad Things~ with you**

 

Sam paced in the motel parking lot. He knew he should go back inside- back to Dean, but he didn’t want to concede defeat. Besides, Sam figured _Jimmy_ would be out of the shower by now, and Sam didn’t know anyone who could be confronted by Dean’s cock and not want to tap that. Dean just had one of those cocks. Not that Sam had _ever_ had the pleasure. He wanted to though. It’s not like Sam didn’t know that Dean had honed his blowjob skills in the bathrooms of Pool Halls across the nation. Too young to hustle, too old to panhandle, Dean learned to deepthroat while Sam was learning how to ride a bike. Sam knew he took his first cock at fourteen from a forty-five year old trucker who paid him 350 bucks. Dean had come home limping, but with new shoes and jeans for little Sam and groceries for the week. Sam hadn’t understood then just _exactly_ what had happened, but he knew right then that Dean would do anything to keep him fed and safe. 

Sam was pulled from his maudlin trip down memory lane by the sound of tires crunching on the gravel outlot of the motel. He spied Ruby’s Mustang and shouldered his bag. Sam took one final glance back at the motel room and frowned. He didn’t want to leave his brother, but he had no choice. “It’s about fucking time.” Sam spat as he glanced into the driver’s side.

“I know you’re out, big boy.” Ruby sneered through the open window. “Too much of a _pussy boy_ to ask big brother to help you bag a Demon?” 

Sam walked around the front of the car and opened the passenger door. “Just drive, Ruby. I need to blow off some steam.”

“Trouble in Paradise, Sammy?” Ruby reached over and ran a tiny hand through his silky hair, twisting slightly at the ends. “I can make it better.”

Sam shook his head. “I told you, Ruby- never again. I can’t- I just can’t.”

“Maybe I don’t want this to be a simple _business transaction_.” Sam glared at Ruby. “But, I am willing to make it that if you want. Let’s go bag you a Demon.”

**xxx**

Sam drank down the final cup of blood. Ruby held her hand out and Sam rolled his eyes as he handed over the cup.

“Good?” Ruby smiled. “You drained a whole Demon, Sam.”

“So, what now?” Sam ran the back of his hand over his mouth.

“We work on taking out Lilith.” Ruby stated.

**xxx**

Sam stepped from the car onto the gravel parking lot. He shouldered his bag and walked toward the motel. Sam refused to look back as Ruby drove off. He checked his watch. He had been gone about six hours. Enough time for Dean to cool off, but not enough time for him to freak out about Sam being missing. He spied the Impala, shiny in the mid-afternoon sun. It looked to Sam like Dean had been productive and washed _Baby_ today. Sam dug his motel key from his pocket and jammed it in the door.

**(I wanna do) Bad Things~ with you**

Dean packed the last of the clean laundry in his duffel. He had Sam’s too, since of course the big- Bitch- didn’t come back from wherever he has ran off to with Ruby. The Impala had been washed and waxed and Jimmy had even vacuumed Baby out for him. Dean was organising the weapons duffel when the door swung open and Sam walked in in all his moose-y glory.

“Nice to see you, Samantha.” Dean glared as he zipped the olive green rucksack closed.

Sam gave Dean his best _Bitchface Number Seventy-one_ \- the one where he for once, actually looked mad. “Ha. Ha. Really fuckin’ funny, _Deanna_.”

Dean glared. “Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam set his laptop bag down. “Where’s Jimmy?”

“Bathroom. I had to go for a run with him since you were out with the Demon-Bitch, Ruby.”

“Whatever, Dean. I call dibs on the shower when Jimmy gets out.”

“Speaking of Jimmy. We are no closer to figuring out what Cas was going to tell me. Jimmy doesn’t know- I’ve asked. Cas isn’t responding to prayer. We do know he was forced out of Jimmy, but why? It was for something that whomever upstairs did it, kept Jimmy out of the loop.” Dean walked over to the table, pulled out a chair and flopped down. “It’s a fuckin’ mystery man. Jimmy thinks we need to go to Pontiac and see Amelia. He thinks Cas can’t get back to him- cause he’s warded- he’ll go for Claire. She’s _nine_ , Sammy.”

Sam nodded his head. Dean knew Sam wanted to talk about what happened, but Dean wasn’t gonna bite. They were gonna figure out this Angel thing. Hopefully sooner than later. Sam was about to speak when Jimmy came through the bathroom door, towel slung low on his narrow hips. He was towelling his hair and Dean knew he didn’t know Sam was back.

“Dean… When Sam comes back you really should apologise.” Jimmy pulled his towel off and threw it toward the bathroom door, his cock heavy between his legs. His head was still covered by the towel when Sam cleared his throat.

“Hey, Jimmy.” Sam pursed his lips together and raised his eyebrows to Dean. Dean mouthed _what?_ at Sam and shrugged his shoulders.

Jimmy dropped his towel from his head and covered his groin with his hands. “Crud… um… _shit_. Sam! Hi. Nice to see that you’re back! Dean _forgot_ to give me clothes while I was in the shower…” Jimmy ran to Dean’s duffel and grabbed a spare pair of boxer briefs. He shoved his legs into them roughly, the wet hair sticking as he tried not to show off too much while he put them on. Dean rolled his eyes at Jimmy’s back.

“Dean was saying you think we should head to Pontiac? Something about Claire potentially being a vessel for Castiel?” Sam pulled his laptop from his bag.

“Yes.” Jimmy stated as he rooted for a tee shirt and jeans. “Well, there is no _potential_ so to speak. She is a direct bloodline from me. She may not be his _true vessel_ , but she is a very close second. Closer than most direct descendants. Personally, I would like to save her from that. Head him off at the pass. I _would_ like to see Amelia again, but if it’s too hard for her…” Jimmy looked down at that floor. “I could never do that to her. She has a brother who is a District Judge. I guarantee that a month of me being gone she had me declared dead. She would never want to put Claire through the waiting, you know?”

 

Dean nodded in agreement. “What are you going to say to her, Jimmy?” What if you see Claire? You’ve been gone for the better part of a year. How do you explain that?”

Jimmy slipped his shoes on his feet and shook his head. “With a wing and a prayer.”

**xxx**

Dean pulled the Impala in front of a two story, non-descript house in the middle of Suburbia. It was one of those houses with a big front porch, but then again, almost all of the houses on the block had some kind of porch. Dean got out with Jimmy. He didn’t want him to make initial contact with Amelia on his own. Sam got out as well. Dean didn’t think that he would have wanted to come with, especially after he found out in the car that him and Jimmy had practically had sex- they hadn’t! Blow jobs didn’t count.

Sam walked next to Dean, his FBI suit and his game face on. Dean turned to look at his brother and smiled. Jimmy stepped up to the door and knocked. They waited a minute or so, Dean thought maybe they weren’t home. It was shortly after school got out for the day. Maybe Claire had Girl Scouts, or Gymnastics. Dean was about to suggest just that when the door opened. 

“No- Just- No.” Amelia made to close the door in Jimmy’s face. Dean stuck his hand out around him to keep the door opened. 

“Mrs Novak. I must-” Dean started.

“Amelia. I’d like you to meet agents Reznor and Manson. With Quantico. Is Claire around?” Jimmy smiled sadly at his _wife_.

“She’s upstairs. Why- Don’t think you can come in here and demand to see her. You’ve been-”

“No, Amelia. Go to her and tell her to stay in her room. Tell her anything but the fact that I’m here. We’ll wait in the sitting room.”

Amelia nodded and opened the door the entire way as invitingly as she possibly could under duress. Dean watched as she headed up the stairs. He followed Jimmy as they turned right in the hall and walked into the sitting room.

The room was modest, but well furnished. There was a flower covered sofa and matching loveseat, a medium sized coffee table with a few electric candles. A fireplace graced one wall and there were a smattering of pictures of Claire on the ledge. The room was fairly dark, as if it wasn’t used very often. Sam made himself at home on the loveseat and Dean took the couch cushion closest to Sam, leaving Jimmy the remainder of the couch. There was also a light blue wingback chair that Dean assumed Amellia would sit in. Dean patted Jimmy’s knee and smiled. 

Amelia walked in and sat, as Dean guessed, in the wingback chair. She scooted forward in a fairly intimidating way. “So, _Jimmy_ , tell me why- after almost a _year_ , you show up at my doorstep with two- _two_ FBI agents in tow. I had you declared dead, you know. It was to give Claire closure. You were delusional, Jimmy.” Amelia steeled her face. Dean could tell she was all out of tears.

“Amelia…” Jimmy sighed. “I- It’s- Things are complicated. I am not asking to come back, but there’s been a situation and I am worried about you. And Claire.”

“Is it drugs? It’s drugs… Isn’t it?” Amelia shook her head. “I can’t believe you, James. You show up at _my_ doorstep and you just think that you can come in here and say we’re in trouble from something _you_ did? It’s-”

“Mrs Novak! Shut your mouth for two _fucking_ seconds.” Dean narrowed his eyes. “You’re not even listening to Jimmy. You. And. Claire. Are. In. Trouble. It’s not drugs. There are- _people_ after Claire. The same people that were after your husband a year ago. We’re here to make sure she’s safe.”

Before Dean could say any more, there was a knock at the door. Amelia put her hand up for silence and stood from her chair. Dean glanced at Jimmy and shrugged his shoulders. Jimmy mouthed _sorry_ as Amelia left the room to answer the door. The three men sat in silence in an attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation at the door. Dean made out words like _consern_ and _just checking up_. Dean thought he heard _Jimmy_. He waved two fingers at Sam in the direction if the doorway and pulled out his gun. Dean gestured for Jimmy to stay in the room and Sam stood quietly to follow his brother. The two men made their way into the hallway. Amelia was greeting a tall blond haired man. She allowed the man to engulf her in an embrace. 

“I see that _Jimmy_ is back.” The man stated.

Dean glared at the man’s face as his eyes turned black. “Amelia!” Dean yelled as he emerged from the shadows, Sam on his tail. 

The Demon threw Amelia against the far wall and she slumped to the floor unconscious. Sam pulled off a shot, clipping the Demon’s meatsuit in the shoulder. Dean knew it wouldn’t stop him, but it might slow him down long enough to exorcise the Demon. 

“Sam!” Dean yelled as his brother was mojo’d against the wall. Sam dropped his gun and groaned. Dean knew that Sam was stunned and momentarily of no good to him.

Jimmy ran in from the other room. Dean watched him run by wielding a lamp- minus the shade. He was swinging it like a baseball bat. “Jimmy! No!” Dean yelled and moved toward the Demon.

Jimmy swung the lamp with an _oomph_ and cracked the Demon on the back. Blondie Demon laughed and threw back his head. He swung at Jimmy, the knife in his hand plunging deep into his belly. Dean threw Ruby’s knife at the Demon and embedded it in his neck. The Demon lit up inside his meatsuit. Dean ran to Jimmy’s bleeding body. He cradled the man in his arms and put pressure on the knife wound. 

“Jimmy… Don’t man. Don’t you _dare_ die on me.”

“Dean-” Jimmy choked, blood dribbling from his mouth. 

“I meant it. Now just you rest.” Dean looked around the foyer. Sam and Amelia were still knocked out cold. Dean couldn’t get Jimmy out and he couldn’t get to his phone. Dean was fucked. Six ways to Sunday fucked.

All of a sudden, a bright light engulfed the house. Dean covered his ears at the sound of an Angel. As soon as it began, it stopped. Dean looked around and didn’t notice anything different. Jimmy was still dying. He had hoped that Cas would come back for his _one true vessel_. The sound of feet drew Dean out of his musing. A young girl- no more than nine, stepped on to the top stair. Dean figured she was Claire, but she looked _different_ \- changed somehow. She walked up to where Dean rested in the floor with her dying father and cocked her head.

“Cas?” Dean questioned.

“Castiel…” Jimmy moaned. 

_Castiel_ kneeled down in front of the man and grimaced. Dean always thought the look made him appear constipated. On Claire, it was almost comical. 

“Please… you promised they’d stay safe. You-” Jimmy coughed up more blood, it dripped off Dean’s cheek and landed on his shirt collar.

“Of course we keep our promises. Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done It’s time to go home now. Your real home. You’ll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy.”

“Claire? Honey?” Jimmy coughed. Dean pulled him tighter, put more pressure on his wound. 

“Can’t you just- Cas? Heal him!” Dean growled.

“She’s with me now. She’s chosen. Your blood flows through her. She may not be my chosen vessel, but she will do.” Castiel attempted a smile.

“Please, Castiel. Me, just- just take me. Take me, please.” Tears flowed down Jimmy’s face, mixing with blood. Dean pulled him as tight as he could to his chest. Put just a _little_ more pressure on the wound. Blinked away the moisture in his eyes just _that_ much harder.

“I want you to understand, Jimmy. You will not die or age. If you thought that this last year was painful for you- Picture a hundred, a _thousand_ more like it.”

“It doesn’t matter. Spare Claire. Take me. Just promise me something.” Castiel cocked his head. “Make them forget. Please just make them forget.”

“As you wish.” Castiel leaned over and touched a finger to Jimmy’s forehead. A bright light filled the room and Claire fell to her knees, unconscious.

Jimmy’s body stiffened and Dean loosened his hold on him. Castiel pushed off of Dean and stood. He flicked his fingers and the room put itself to rights. He touched Claire’s forehead and moved over to Amelia’s. Castiel bent down and whispered a few words. He stood, nodded and walked toward the door.

“Cas! Man, you can’t just do this to us.” Dean growled. 

“I can, and I will. I serve Heaven. Not man. And _certainly_ not you.” Castiel walked out the front door.

“Cas!” Dean yelled as he followed the Angel. He stepped onto the porch and glanced around. Nothing. He was all alone. Dean shook his head and walked back into the house. He headed toward Sam and nudged a boot covered toe at him. 

“Sam… Come on, man.” Dean whined. “We gotta go.” 

Sam stirred. “What happened, man?”

“Cas is back. Don’t know where he went, but he’s back. We should get out of here though. Cas promised to make Claire and Amelia forget and I don’t want to be here when they wake up.”

Dean pulled Sam to his feet and the two took off down the road.

“Hey, Dean?” Sam asked as they were driving out of Pontiac.

“Huh?” Dean turned down the Bowie song that was playing on the radio.

“What was going on back there between you and Jimmy? You seemed pretty _cozy_.”

“Sam. No.” Dean glared at his brother in the passenger seat. “We are not talking about this.”

Sam smirked. “So… You didn’t do the nasty with Mr _Holy Tax Accountant_?”

Dean turned up the volume on the Zeppelin song that had just started and began to sing along. _Walkin' in the park just the other day, Baby, What do you, what do you think I saw? Crowds of people sittin' on the grass with flowers in their hair said, "Hey, Boy, do you wanna score?" And you know how it is; I really don't know what time it was, woh, oh,  
So I asked them if I could stay awhile._

“Dean.” Sam chuckled. “You totally did!”

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I didn’t.”

Sam rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t!”

“Of course, you didn’t.” Sam snickered and pursed his lips.

“I’m not in _love_ with Jimmy. I’m-”

“You’re what, Dean? I didn’t think you were in _love_ with Jimmy. But what were you gonna say, huh?”

“Nothing. I was gonna say nothing.” Dean groused.

“What ever, Jerk.” Sam rolled his eyes and tried to get comfortable against the door.

“Suck it, Bitch.” Dean shook his head. He wasn’t in love with Cas, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> The Zeppelin song Dean is singing is _Misty Mountain Hop_ off Zeppelin IV
> 
> **"Bad Things"**   
>  _When you came in the air went out_   
>  _And every shadow filled up with doubt_   
>  _I don't know who you think you are_   
>  _But before the night is through_   
>  _I wanna do bad things with you_
> 
> _I'm the kind to sit up in his room_   
>  _Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue_   
>  _I don't know what you've done to me_   
>  _But I know this much is true_   
>  _I wanna do bad things with you, okay_
> 
> _When you came in the air went out_   
>  _And all those shadows there filled up with doubt_   
>  _I don't know who you think you are_   
>  _But before the night is through_   
>  _I wanna do bad things with you_   
>  _I wanna do real bad things with you_
> 
> _I don't know what you've done to me_   
>  _But I know this much is true_   
>  _I wanna do bad things with you_   
>  _I wanna do real bad things with you_


End file.
